The present invention concerns a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same and it particularly relates to a technique of enhancing the driving performance by a stress liner film.
In a semiconductor device having a PMOSFET or an NMOSFET, a structure of providing a stress liner film so as to cover a gate electrode has been adopted so far. By providing the stress liner film so as to exert a compressive stress to a channel region in the PMOSFET and exert a tensile stress to a channel region in the NMOSFET, the driving performance in the PMOSFET or the NMOSFET can be enhanced. The stress liner film is formed so as to cover the gate electrode and the side walls after forming side walls on both lateral sides of a gate electrode.
Such semiconductor devices are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 2006-148077, 2006-173432, and 2007-49166.